1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side channel compressor wherein the compressor comprises first and second compressor stages each including first and second housing halves axially arranged in side by side relationship and wherein the inner adjacently arranged housing halves of each stage include at least one inlet or outlet opening for forming a passage for connecting the stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multistage side channel compressor of the above type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,890. As above indicated, the inner housing halves of the compressor stages are each provided with only one inlet or outlet opening. The outlet opening of the inner housing half of one of the compressor stages, in turn, is connected to the inlet opening of the inner housing half of the other compressor stage via a passage opening provided in an intermediate element arranged between the two stages. In this manner, the two compressor stages are connected in series and the compressor is thereby capable of producing about twice the pressure at about the same output. If, on the other hand, a larger output at a lower pressure rather than at a higher pressure is required, the individual compressor stages have to be connected in parallel. Such a parallel connection, however, is not possible in the above described known side channel compressor.
Another type of a side channel compressor is also known in which separate deflecting devices are mounted at the inlet and outlet openings of the individual compressor stages, for deflecting the flow so as to effect parallel or series connection of the individual stages. For modifying compressors which do not have the latter capability, the appropriate deflection devices must be bought and mounted as separate components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a side channel compressor having first and second compressor stages designed to permit series or parallel connection thereof as desired.